Blaze/Gallery/Season 2 (11-20)
Five Alarm Blaze S2E11 Blaze's grand entrance.png S2E11 Blaze turning the bend.png S2E11 Hey, I'm Blaze.png|Hey. I'm Blaze. And this is my driver, AJ. S2E11 We're in the middle of a race.png|Check it out. We're in the middle of a big race. S2E11 Blaze "Let's show 'em what we've got".png|C'mon, AJ. Let's show 'em what we've got. S2E11 Blaze driving over hills.png S2E11 Blaze doing a spinning jump.png S2E11 Blaze and racers in big turn.png S2E11 Blaze and racers enter the spiral.png S2E11 Blue racer in the spiral.png S2E11 Yellow racer in the spiral.png S2E11 Blaze in the spiral.png S2E11 Racers finishing the spiral.png S2E11 Blaze's epic jump.png S2E11 Blaze zigzags past the racers.png|Wahoo! S2E11 Blaze passing more racers.png S2E11 AJ "Nice moves, Blaze".png|Nice moves, Blaze. S2E11 Blaze "We're doin' great".png|Yeah-heh. We're doing great! S2E11 Crusher appears behind Blaze.png|"Not as great as me!" S2E11 Crusher zooms past Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze collapses on the ground.png|"Yuck!" S2E11 Crusher is now ahead.png S2E11 Blaze stands up.png|Don't worry. We can still catch up. S2E11 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|AJ, gimme some speed. S2E11 Blaze revving up.png S2E11 Race still going on.png S2E11 Blaze has to turn into a fire engine.png S2E11 Transformation interface.png S2E11 First part needed.png S2E11 Telescoping ladder materializes.png S2E11 Second part needed.png S2E11 Light bar materializes.png S2E11 Last part needed.png S2E11 Fire hose materializes.png S2E11 Fire engine transformation complete.png S2E11 Blaze heads for a big jump.png S2E11 Blaze jumps and transforms.png S2E11 AJ "You're a real fire truck now".png S2E11 Blaze "Time to put out that fire".png S2E11 Blaze's siren blares.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze reaching a turn.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze zooms down the track.png S2E11 Stripes and Darington hear Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Monster Machines make way for Fire Truck Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines cheer Fire Truck Blaze on.png S2E11 Blaze speeds past Crusher.png|"Firefighters, coming through!" S2E11 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S2E11 Blaze heading for the fire.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ see the hot dog stand fire.png|There's the fire. S2E11 Blaze "Turn on the hose!".png|Quick! Turn on the hose! S2E11 AJ gets in the airel platform.png|Full blast! S2E11 Blaze starts extinguishing the hot dog stand fire.png S2E11 Blaze aiming the hose and squirting.png S2E11 Blaze squirts while flipping.png S2E11 Blaze starts squirting the sign.png S2E11 Blaze spins around the hot dog stand.png S2E11 The fire is out.png S2E11 Monster Machines congratulate Blaze.png S2E11 Pickle congratulates Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze "You did exactly what you were supposed to".png S2E11 AJ notices his watch beeping.png S2E11 AJ "someone else is calling us".png S2E11 Blaze answers the Fire Chief's call.png S2E11 Monster Machines worried.png S2E11 We have to go super fast.png S2E11 Fire engine Blazing Speed.png S2E11 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E11 Blaze shouting Let's Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze hurries away from the Monster Dome.png S2E11 Blaze speeding down the street.png S2E11 Blaze hurries past a tree.png S2E11 Blaze passes a green truck.png S2E11 Blaze passes a yellow truck.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze smiling.png S2E11 Blaze jumps off a blue truck's ramp.png S2E11 Blaze swings on a traffic light.png S2E11 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S2E11 Blaze swings past a lamppost.png S2E11 Blaze hurries down another street.png S2E11 Blaze finds a lost yellow bird.png S2E11 Blaze finds the bird's nest.png S2E11 Blaze sees boxes.png S2E11 Blaze sprays the boxes away.png S2E11 Blaze dodges some boxes.png S2E11 Blaze dodges more boxes.png S2E11 Blaze dodges yet more boxes.png S2E11 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S2E11 Blaze "Firefighter Blaze is on the way!".png|"Firefighter Blaze is on the way!" S2E11 Blaze zooms into the distance.png Axle City Grand Prix S2E12 Blaze's grand entrance.png S2E12 Blaze "Whoo-hoo!".png S2E12 Blaze doing a jump.png S2E12 Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E12 Blaze says hey.png S2E12 Blaze "this grand prix race is gonna be awesome".png S2E12 Blaze and AJ notice Gabby behind them.png S2E12 AJ decides to get a tune-up.png S2E12 Blaze "That's a good idea".png S2E12 Blaze heads for the garage.png S2E12 Blaze and AJ greet Gabby.png S2E12 Blaze "a lot of racers".png S2E12 AJ "Can you really fix them all".png S2E12 Gabby "I can even use".png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on the power wrench.png S2E12 Blaze watching the power wrench.png S2E12 Power wrench tightening Blaze's tire rivets.png S2E12 Blaze getting his tune-up.png S2E12 Blaze "My tires feel amazing".png S2E12 Everyone hears Bump's warning cue.png S2E12 Blaze invites Gabby to race with him.png S2E12 AJ getting on Blaze.png S2E12 Blaze "you definitely don't want anything to happen to that".png S2E12 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze exit.png S1E12 Racers lining up at the start.png S2E12 Blaze ready to race.png S2E12 Crusher snickers behind Blaze.png S2E12 Racers rocket out of the start.png S2E12 And they're off.png S2E12 Blaze behind one of the racers.png S2E12 Blaze passing the yellow racer.png S2E12 Blaze passing the light blue racer.png S2E12 Blaze doing a flip.png S2E12 Blaze turns a corner.png S2E12 Gabby cheering from Blaze's cockpit.png S2E12 Crusher appears behind Blaze.png S2E12 Crusher about to steal the remote.png S2E12 Gabby "We've got a problem".png S2E12 Blaze slips on the tennis balls.png S2E12 Blaze flops down.png S2E12 Gabby "Crusher's gonna use my remote control to cheat".png S2E12 Blaze "He's not gonna beat us".png S2E12 Blaze "Let's get that remote back".png S2E12 AJ and Gabby cheer.png S2E12 Blaze revving up again.png S2E12 Blaze hurries to catch up.png S2E12 Blaze passes a racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes another racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes yet another racer.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the cement mixers.png S2E12 Cement starts spraying everywhere.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the cement.png S2E12 Blaze jumps over the cement.png S2E12 Blaze ducks under the cement.png S2E12 Blaze escapes the cement.png S2E12 Close-up of Blaze jumping.png S2E12 Blaze catches up to Crusher.png S2E12 Blaze sees the closing gate.png S2E12 Blaze looking confident.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the gate.png S2E12 Blaze slips under the gate.png S2E12 Blaze smiles and goes on.png Treasure Track S2E13 Blaze appears.png S2E13 Blaze passes the camera.png S2E13 Blaze dodging a rock.png S2E13 Blaze dodging another rock.png S2E13 Blaze stops dodging.png S2E13 Blaze sees a log before him.png S2E13 Blaze stands ready.png S2E13 Blaze flipping over the log.png S2E13 Blaze finishes his log jump.png S2E13 Blaze "Everybody, hang on!".png|"Everybody, Hang on!" S2E13 Blaze flipping off rock walls.png S2E13 Blaze approaching a hill.png S2E13 Blaze jumps and does spin rolls.png S2E13 Close-up of Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S2E13 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S2E13 Nice one.png S2E13 Pirate ship revealed.png Rocket Ski Rescue Dinosaur Parade Race Car Superstar Race to Eagle Rock Sky Track The Wishing Wheel Pickle Power Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries